1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera, and particularly relates to a digital camera that includes a movable mirror and that allows a subject image to be viewed through a digital viewfinder.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital single-lens reflex cameras include an electronic viewfinder and an optical viewfinder, and thus it is possible to switch a subject image formed by an optical imaging system by a movable mirror and view the subject image through the optical viewfinder. Therefore, no inconsistencies arise between the recorded subject image and the subject image displayed in the optical viewfinder, and imaging operations thus can be performed in a satisfactory manner.
A digital single-lens reflex camera that includes a live view mode has been disclosed in, for example, Patent Reference 1 (JP 2001-272593A).
Meanwhile, technology that changes the aspect ratio of an image by changing the cutout range of the image data acquired from the imaging elements is being put into actual use. According to this technology, it is possible to record image data of various aspect ratios with a single imaging apparatus.
However, when recording image data of an aspect ratio different from the aspect ratio of the optical viewfinder is also allowed in a mode in which a shot is composed using the optical viewfinder, the image seen when composing the shot will differ from the image recorded, and thus image data that differs from what the user intended to capture will be recorded.
In order to prevent this from occurring, changing the aspect ratio of the optical viewfinder in accordance with the aspect ratio of the recorded image can be considered, but in order to implement such a scheme, it is necessary to provide an additional system for limiting the field of view of the optical viewfinder.